Les chroniques de Serah Denalïha
by Helenemalvezin
Summary: Quand la terre du milieu s'apprête à entrer dans une époque sombre et dangereuse pour tous, dix compagnont vont s'unir pour détruire le bijou des ténèbres.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toute, je vous présente ma fic qui va parler du seigneur des anneaux de Tolkien. Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas chambouler trop l'histoire avec une personne qui n'apparaît pas dans le livre! Donc je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment avec ma fic. Surtout n'hésitez pas à ma dire vos sentiments.**

**Entre guillements : pensées des personnages,**

**En italique et centrée : chanson et incantation.**

**En gras : renvoi musical**

* * *

><p><strong>Sur google, écoutez la musique : NieR - The lost forest <strong>

Le soleil se couche encore une fois sur la terre du milieu. Le Mordor continu de montrer ces ombres menaçantes, ces sons d'acier. Au milieu de ce tintamarre, des bruits de sabots se font entendre. Des chevaux noirs fendent le ciel couleur sang de ce monde. Les chevaliers quittent leurs domaines de ténèbres et se lancent sur les traces de la personne qu'ils ressentent. Une personne avec une magie ancestrale.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans le calme d'une forêt, une personne donne à manger à sa monture blanche. Elle chante une hymne ancienne aux arbres. Mais elle est coupée. La personne ressent le froid de la mort lui mordre la peau comme des centaines de lames. Elle parle alors à son cheval en une langue aussi vieille que le temps. La monture se cabre et secoue la tête. Mais la cavalière recommence en agitant ses bras. Le cheval blanc colle sa tête contre la poitrine, humaine, de la personne. Puis il s'enfuit au triple galop. La personne fait face aux cavaliers noirs. L'un d'eux s'exprime avec une voix d'outre-tombe glacée.

- Hybride aussi laide que notre monde, rends-toi à la mort !

Mais la personne tombe sa capuche et parle cette fois-ci comme une femme humaine.

- Ceux qui est laid, c'est vous. Approchez messieurs, et montrez à votre maître qui doit s'incliner le premier !

Une épée brillante comme la lune apparaît. Durant plus d'une heure, des chocs en acier deviennent de plus en plus présents dans les bois. Les animaux s'enfuient devant les ténèbres grandissantes et le bruit des duels. Puis, comme cela est arrivé, un cri perçant fend la forêt et un éclair aveuglant frappe la terre du milieu. Une fois le tonnerre passée, le calme revient. Là où se trouvaient les cavaliers noirs et la femme, il ne reste rien d'autres que de la cendre. Rien d'autre.

A ce moment là, tout va se déclencher, les êtres calmes le resteront, d'autres deviendront les joueurs du destin du monde, et d'autres devront trouver le moyen de convaincre qu'ils ne sont pas aussi insensibles et froid qu'ils ne le croient. Voici l'histoire de Serah.


	2. La femme aux yeux sauvages

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Exceptionellement j'en fais deux aujourd'hui afin de mettre un peu plus de suspense et une autre musique. A vous de me dire vos avis. Taper sur google : Noir Chloe's Theme **

* * *

><p>Le temps passe, mais la forêt ne garde pas son calme. Des cris se font entendre. Un groupe d'humain passe devant un cerf qui surveille sa meute. Il voit un adulte et quatre enfants. Il fuit des cavaliers vêtus de noirs. Au bout d'un moment, le groupe parvient à fuir les ennemis mortels. Ils arrivent au sommet d'une colline. Autrefois, les hommes s'en servaient pour veiller leurs ennemis. Mais, après la première guerre contre le Mordor, ce lieu a été déserté. L'homme tombe sa capuche. Il se surnomme Grandpas. Les quatre enfants, appelés semi-hommes, se nomme Frodon, Sam, Pippin et Merry. Le premier porte autour de son cou le bijou maudit qui est l'anneau unique fabriqué par Sauron dans la montagne de feu. Le groupe se rend à Fontcombe afin de fuir les êtres maléfiques qui ne cherchent qu'à récupérer l'anneau et à tuer son porteur. A présent, le groupe se repose. Mais pas longtemps, en l'absence de l'homme, Pippin et Merry font l'erreur d'allumer un feu. Attirant leurs ennemis.<p>

Quelques parts dans la forêt, une fine silhouette entend le bruit qu'elle n'avait cru plus jamais entendre. La créature regarde au loin du sommet d'un arbre. Avec ces yeux magiques elle voit une lueur jaunâtre au loin. Elle descend de son perchoir et marche le long d'un fin ruisseau. Le reflet de la lune permet de distinguer le reflet de la créature. Une femme, ces cheveux ne sont pas très distincts à cause du mouvement des flux de l'eau. Ils semblent cours et longs à la fois. Ils semblent clairs et bouclés. Une queue de cheval sur le côté est visible. Une cape sombre laisse apparaître de temps à autre un chemisier blanc. En revanche, rien d'autre ne permet de voir à quoi ressemble la femme. Elle se met à courir à travers bois. Se laissant guider par ces sens qui semblent aiguisés.

Les ennemis de l'ombre arrivent au niveau de l'ancienne forteresse. Ils avancent vers le porteur de l'anneau. L'un d'eux, surement leur chef, tend la main vers Frodon. Lui-même a sa main, irrésistiblement attirée par celle du monstre, allé vers lui. Elle détient l'anneau. Le porteur retire la main et le spectre de la mort lui enfonce un poignard dans son corps. Le semi-homme hurle à la mort, GrandPas arrive à son secours et réussit à faire fuir les spectres mais pas longtemps. Cependant, il a le temps de monter le blessé sur son cheval et à fuir, suivi des trois autres semi-hommes. Sam demande en criant.

- Où allons-nous maintenant que monsieur Frodon est ainsi !

- Nous fonçons à Fondcombe, là il y a une personne qui pourra l'aider !

- Ils arrivent !

En effet, les monstres ont fait leurs horribles cris de mort.

La femme est tout près du groupe en fuite devant les monstres. Mais s'arrête d'un coup, voyant le visage de l'homme. Des yeux noirs avec des cheveux châtains, bouclés avec ça et là des mèches grises. Il fait plus de 1m90 de hauteur. C'est un humain de grande beauté avec un certain air digne. La femme murmure pour elle-même.

- Aragorn nost.

La femme reprend sa poursuite vers le groupe quand elle ne voit plus l'humain. Elle le cherche et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se tourner, un poignard se trouve au niveau de sa gorge. Heureusement, elle a sa capuche pense-t-elle. L'homme lui dit avec un air sévère qu'elle ne voit pas mais qu'elle entend avec sa voix.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme ne répond pas. La lame s'appuie davantage contre le cou de la femme.

- Répondez, sinon je vous occis sur place.

- Aragorn, descendant d'Izildur. Notre sang est le même. Mais vous devez respecter le droit d'ainesse.

- Quoi ! Mais, non, tu es morte. Enfin…tu dois…mais qui…

La femme prend le poignet de l'homme et le retire pour faire face à lui. L'humain ne voit que deux yeux verts/bleus, et glacés. Deux yeux sauvages sans retenues. Des yeux qui n'appartiennent pas aux mondes des hommes. Un visage blanc comme neige et une mèche de cheveux apparaît. Une mèche d'une couleur qui ne devrait pas exister. L'homme murmure alors un prénom. Mais la femme pose sa main glacée sur ces lèvres. Et dit.

- Arwen ne tarde plus. Aragorn, retrouvez-la. Vous me verrez que plus tard dans la providence.

La femme se cache à nouveau dans l'obscurité et se fond dans les bois. Comme l'avez dit la créature étrange, une femme d'une très grande beauté aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris. Elle a des oreilles pointues, signe qu'elle appartient à la dynastie des elfes. Elle dit.

- J'ai vu les ombres, où est le porteur !

- Suivez-moi.

L'homme monte à cheval avec la femme elfe. Une fois arrivée, la femme elfe prend le demi-homme proche de la mort avec elle. Mais Aragorn lui dit en murmurant.

- Elle est en vie. L'hybride femelle.

- Non, c'est impossible. Mon père…sera ravi.

La dame chevauche alors très vite mais elle est rattrapée par les spectres. Elle arrive au niveau de la rivière où se tient une silhouette. Elle lève les bras. La capuche tombe. La femme dit à l'elfe.

- Arwen, le temps presse.

- Rêverie Denalïha, vous…!

- Mon nouveau nom est Serah ! Fuis, c'est un ordre !

L'elfe accepte et continue son chemin. Les spectres arrivent et s'arrêtent au niveau de la rivière. Le chef dit derrière sa capuche.

- Où sont le semi-homme et la femme elfe, hybride femelle qui doit mourir.

- Là où elle sera protégée. Et moi je ne mourrai jamais de la main d'être des ténèbres. Peut-être de la main des hommes ou des elfes à cause de ce que je suis.

La femme dit à voix haute en levant les mains.

Que les murmures de l'eau entendent la voix de la femme issue de l'union. Moi, qui suis deux êtres j'en conjure aux esprits de protéger le village de ma mère.

Le niveau de l'eau monte et englouti les spectres grâce à une puissante vague aquatique. Les cris obscurs s'éloignent. La jeune femme baisse les bras et remet sa capuche. Elle soupire et se rend à Fontcombe.


	3. Un début d'explication bien maigre

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me le commenter.**

* * *

><p>Petit à petit, Frodon Saquet se réveille. Il demande où il se trouve. C'est le magicien gris, Gandalf qui lui répond.<p>

- Vous êtes à Fondcombe, dans la demeure d'Elrond. Nous sommes le 14 octobre et il est 10h du matin si vous voulez tout savoir.

Le porteur se relève et dévisage Gandalf.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous deviez nous rejoindre à l'auberge.

- Oh, je suis navré Frodon. J'ai été retardé.

Seulement le magicien n'a pas le temps de poursuivre que Sam saute sur le lit de son compagnon.

- Monsieur Frodon, vous voilà enfin réveillé.

- Sam Gamegi a veillé votre chevet, et sans l'intervention d'Elrond, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde.

Un homme d'une grande carrure et d'une grande beauté aux oreilles effilées vient d'entrer. Il dit.

- Bienvenue à Fontcombre Frodon Saquet.

Pendant ce temps-là, une fine silhouette sourit devant la fenêtre. La femme sauvage regarde par la fenêtre la chambre du porteur. Elle murmure pour elle-même.

- Oh moins tu es vivant. Mon intervention aura été utile pour tous ces êtres.

- Comme d'habitude. Rêverie, tu ramènes tous à toi.

La femme tombe la capuche et se retourne devant la personne qui vient de parler. C'est Arwen, vêtue de blanc. Elle semble encore plus belle qu'irréelle. Mais l'autre dame ne bouge pas un cil. L'elfe recommence à lui parler, mais en elfe.

- Rêverie, tye este.

- Non, je n'espère rien d'autre que la vie. Et appel-moi Serah.

- Comme ta sœur aînée décédée.

- Oui, comme ma sœur aînée.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un secret de ceux de ma race.

- Demi-race.

- Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs Arwen. Tu n'es pas plus pure que moi. Avec ton père. Mon oncle, vous êtes là ! Je vois que vous avez tous entendu.

En effet, Elrond vient d'entrer. La femme se courbe légèrement. L'elfe ordonne à sa fille de quitter les lieux. Il veut s'entretenir avec la créature sauvage. La jeune elfe quitte la pièce. L'homme déclare alors avec un air royal.

- Ma fille n'est pour rien dans ton histoire.

- Non. Mais elle a été éduquée par vous. Et donc elle ne supporte pas de voir une hybride comme moi. Alors que vous, vous êtes un hybride.

- Mon père et ma mère ne sont pas comme « ta » mère.

- Je sais. Elle faisait partie de « la » race déchue. La dernière. Avant ma naissance.

- Avec un humain.

- Oui, et pas n'importe qui. J'ai le même sang que lui dans les veines.

- Mais tu es également une de ce peuple mort.

- Et fière de l'être.

- Bien, je vois que je ne pourrai jamais me lier à toi. Malgré le fait que tu sois ma nièce par alliance avec la sœur de ta mère et mon frère. Mais ils sont morts tous deux sans jamais avoir conçu. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Merci pour votre franchise. Mais vous me faites quand même pitié de croire encore que moi, une demi-adil raid, je vais vous faire souffrir.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ?

- Pour suivre l'anneau. Et le détruire. C'est à cause de cette chose que mon peuple est mort. Alors je dois me venger.

- C'est pour cela que tu as changé ton prénom. De Rêverie à Serah.

- Tout à fait.

- Bien. Alors je crois que je ne peux rien faire pour te l'en empêcher.

- Non. Je serai à cette réunion demain. Soyez-en certain. Mon oncle. A présent laissez-moi. J'en ai cure de votre présence.

L'elfe quitte alors la pièce de la créature qui remet sa capuche.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle de réunion, Elrond voit Gandalf. Il regarde Frodon. L'elfe dit.

- Il retrouve ces forces.

- Oui, mais la blessure ne disparaîtra pas totalement. Il la gardera tout au long de sa vie.

- En effet. Toutefois cet hobbit a fait preuve d'une extraordinaire force de résistance, et l'avoir amené jusque là est un exploit.

- Je confirme. Mais cela en est assez. Nous ne devons plus rien lui demander.

L'elfe se tourne vers le magicien.

- Gandalf, l'ennemi c'est qu'il est là. Sauron a l'œil braqué sur mon peuple. Vers qui vous tournerez-vous quand mon peuple ne sera plus là ?

- Vers les hommes.

- Les hommes ? Ils sont faibles. La race des hommes a failli, oui c'est à cause des hommes que l'anneau a survécu. Quand Isildur tua Sauron, j'étais là. Il a refusé de le jeter. Aujourd'hui les hommes sont disséminés un peu partout à batailler sans chef.

- Il y en a un pourtant qui peut les rassembler, un qui peut prétendre au titre du Gondor.

- Il a refusé cette voix il y a bien longtemps, il a choisi l'exil.

- Nous ne le savons pas. Il garde cela pour lui. Tout comme l'adil raid garde pour elle sa sombre vie.

- Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une hybride contre nature.

- Vous êtes vous aussi un hybride.

- Si vous voulez tant la voir, allez-y.

- Non, j'attendrai demain. Je sais qu'elle y sera.


	4. 2 humains pour 1 adil raid

A la nuit tombée, la créature vêtue de sa cape marron se rend dans le musée des elfes. Il est situé sur la grande place, entouré par des dizaines de maison de noble elfe. La femme cachée sous sa cape ne cesse d'être ébahit devant la luxure et la beauté des murs et des fenêtres aux courbes gracieuses. Elle se demande avec un peu de tristesse. « **Pourquoi êtes-vous parti pour le monde des humains mère ? Pourquoi avez-vous laissé tous cela, ainsi que votre peuple d'origine ? Les adil raids sont-ils si ignobles ? Le suis-je moi-même ?** » Essayant de faire taire ces pensées devenant chaque jour plus obsessionnelles, la créature entre dans le musée. A cette heure il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent. Elle observe les grandioses peintures accrochées au mur relatant de l'époque glorieuse des elfes. L'une d'elles raconte l'arrivée des elfes en terre du milieu. Le personnage central, le roi, tient entre ces mains un morceau de bois qu'il va ramener aux humains en guide de paix. Les autres elfes qui entourent le roi sont comme en colère. Ils ne veulent pas avoir d'alliance avec ce peuple. En effet, autrefois, les elfes pensaient que les hommes étaient des sous-êtres de part leur mortalité et leur faible résistance aux maladies qui ont ravagé la terre du milieu. Mais au fil du temps, ils ont dû s'allier aux humains. La femme se rend alors au tableau qui explique ce revirement de sentiment. Elle voit le monstre debout qui est Sauron, le seigneur noir qui a ravagé son peuple d'origine et a fait fuir sa mère pour le royaume des elfes. En bas, couché à terre et levant une épée brisée, se trouve Isildur. Un profond sentiment de tristesse mêlé de honte brûle le cœur de la créature qui place ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle se retourne et se rend sur l'autel où se trouve « la » lame qui a séparé l'anneau unique du doigt de Sauron. Elle lève un doigt fin et pâle pour caresser la lame grise. Elle soupire. Une voix d'homme se fait entendre et la femme se retourne. Aragon se trouve juste à côté de la créature. En train de lire et la dévisageant à présent avec un sentiment de grande affection. La femme incline sa tête sous sa cape, et l'homme en fait de même. Elle va vers lui.

- Pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas cette capuche de ta tête, Rêverie Denaliha ?

- (_Soupire_) Aragon, mon nom est Serah à présent.

- Ce n'est certes pas le cas. Tu es Rêverie, ton sang et le mien sont les mêmes,… (_il lève sa main pour couper la femme qui veut répliquer_)… et ne dis pas que tu as à demi ce sang. Car moi, j'en ai juste une petite part également en tenant compte du temps qui s'est écoulé.

- C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi tu veux continuer à m'appeler par mon prénom alors que tu sais bien que je prends celui de ma sœur ainée pour être plus forte.

- Parce que c'est justement le nom qu'a donné ta mère. Et puis te cacher éternellement là-dessous est stupide.

- C'est mon choix. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Je suis ton ainé.

- En effet, mais tu te conduis comme une gamine de dix ans.

- Vraiment ? Mais dis-moi, combien de femme sont tombés sous ton charme ? Une seule pas vraie. Tandis que moi, j'ai une flopé d'humain à mes pieds. Alors sur le coup, tu peux te taire, humain.

La créature part du musée, très énervée. Elle prend place sur au bord d'un petit ruisseau et se calme lentement. Elle repense à sa discussion avec Aragon. « **Oui, c'est vrai que je me conduis d'une façon très honteuse. Je suis fille de roi et je dis des choses que seules les catins peuvent se permettre de sortir. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne me croit pas capable de me débrouiller seule. J'ai pourtant beaucoup plus de printemps que lui.** » Une branche se casse tout à coup. La créature se relève et se rend à l'endroit où le son est le plus fort. Là, entre quatre arbres d'une centaine d'années, elle voit un humain. Il est en train de faire jouer son épée en faisant de belles rotations avec. La femme sourit devant la façon dont ont les humains à s'occuper. Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand l'homme se tourne dans sa direction et la voit. Il se rend près d'elle. Il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris. Ces mêmes yeux ne laissent pas de place à la pitié ni à la tendresse. La créature finit par reconnaître cet humain. Il rengaine son épée et demande.

- Qui me surveille caché de cette façon ?

La femme sourit devant l'air de noblesse qu'il prend. Mais ne dis rien. Elle préfère jouer avec cet humain. L'homme perd patience.

- Qui êtes-vous, c'est Boromir du Gondor qui vous sommes de donner votre identité !

La créature ne bouge pas. Alors l'homme du Gondor ressort son épée et la place au niveau du cou de la femme hybride.

-Si vous ne dites rien, je vous occis sur le champ.

Finalement, après être resté sans bouger, la femme lève sa main, et la pose sur la lame de l'épée avec une grande délicatesse. En regardant les fines lignes de la main de la créature, Boromir se rend compte qu'il a en face de lui une femme. Il baisse son arme, craignant une erreur diplomatique. Mais la dame ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler car elle pose avec une très grande sensualité un doigt sur les lèvres de l'homme. L'humain pose alors son regard sur la capuche de la femme et croise finalement les yeux glacés et profond de la femme. Elle murmure alors une seule phrase contre l'oreille de l'humain. Il se retourne et reprend son entraînement comme si rien ne s'est passé. Pourtant, quand le moment sera venu, il reconnaîtra les yeux bleus de la femme. Ce moment arrivera très vite. Lors du conseil.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, alors je sais que vous avez hâte d'avoir l'image et la description de la créature dite adil raid. Alors je vous promet que vous l'aurez au prochain chapitre. j'espère que vous aimez, et dites-le moi svp en com.<strong>


	5. Enfin, elle se révèle!

**Merci à ta reviews Serah. Voilà la suite.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Frodon se réveillant de bonne heure, se sent bien et de bonne humeur. Il sort sur les terrasses qui dominent le flot sonore de la rivière. A ces côtés, Sam le suit sans rien dire, humant l'air et regardant à tout moment d'un air étonné les grandes élévations à l'Est. La neige blanchit les cimes. Ils finissent par tomber sur Gandalf et Bilbon qui viennent eux aussi pour le grand conseil. Ils discutent de tout et de rien quand tout à coup, un son clair retentit. Le magicien gris déclare qu'Elrond en est l'auteur. Il les mène au niveau d'un porche. Là, où Frodon a trouvé ses amis la veille. Une fois arrivée, des visages se tournent vers eux. Elrond est là avec d'autres personnes autour de lui. Le porteur aperçoit Aragorn, qui nomme Grand-Pas, ainsi qu'un elfe qui l'a sauvé appelé Glorfindel, un vieux nain du nom de Gloin. Le seigneur elfe présente à son tour Frodon, puis il présente à Frodon des personnes qu'il ne connait pas. A côté de Gloin se trouve un jeune nain, son fils, portant le nom de Gimly. En plus de Glorfindel, il y a plusieurs autres conseillers de la maison d'Elrond. Il y a aussi, un autre elfe très étrange. Malgré son aspect royal, il porte un vêtement vert qui montre le signe qu'il est un messager. En effet, il l'est ainsi que le fils du roi Thranduil, le roi des elfes de la forêt Noire, au Nord de la terre du milieu. Enfin, assis à part, Frodon aperçoit un homme. Il a une grande taille ainsi qu'un beau visage de noble avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux gris, un regard fier et grave. Il s'agit de Boromir, l'homme dont la créature a fait la rencontre hier soir. Il porte un manteau et des bottes comme pour un long trajet à cheval. Mais ses vêtements sont usés, malgré la richesse à laquelle ils appartiennent. Soudain, l'homme examine les deux hobbits avec un grand étonnement. Elrond présente Boromir à Gandalf. Suite à un échange poli, le conseil parle alors des évènements du monde extérieur et surtout du Sud et des vastes régions à l'est des montagnes. Frodon perd vite le fil des discussions. Alors son regard finit par tomber sur la créature en manteau. Elle est à entre Elrond et Aragon. Elle semble le regarder, et le semi-homme commence à être mal-à-l'aise car la créature est entourée d'une aura qui le gêne. Il tente de croiser le regard du magicien, mais à son étonnement, celui-ci ne cesse de quitter des yeux la créature. Bizarrement, elle ne bouge pas d'un cil. Puis, l'histoire arrive au bijou maudit. A ce moment là, tous, sans exception, écoute avec attention Elrond. Il raconte comment l'anneau a été fabriqué, et comment il a failli être détruit. Mais la faiblesse d'Izildur ne permis pas à l'anneau de mourir. Par conséquent il a survécu. Aragorn se lève et montre l'épée brisée. Boromir, qui contemple le visage du rodeur avec étonnement, lui demande.<p>

- Et, qui êtes-vous ?

Legolas se lève et s'exprime.

- C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et il descend par maints ancêtres d'Isildur.

- Aragorn, le descendant d'Isildur…

- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor.

Aragorn lève sa main et dit en elfe à Legolas de se taire. Mais Boromir dit à nouveau.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin.

La créature, entre le descendant d'Isildur et Elrond, s'agite un peu devant cette réponse. Mais elle ne répond pas. Frodon, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, se lève et pose l'anneau sur l'autel. Il étincelle de mille-feux et les yeux de Boromir en font autant. Serah, cachée sous sa capuche, ressent une profonde répugnance vis-à-vis du bijou maudit. Mais la main d'Elrond prend la sienne pour l'obliger à rester sous son manteau. Le fils de l'intendant dit avec une avidité non dissimulée.

- Cet objet, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser contre notre ennemi ! Laissez au Gondor le soin de le garder, et ainsi le mal sera brisé.

- L'anneau ne se laissera pas manipuler par les hommes.

Aragorn vient de parler tout en regardant Boromir. Il continu.

- L'anneau unique n'a qu'un seul maître, il souhaite le retrouver et revenir à son doigt. Vouloir le contrôler est pure folie !

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez !

- Aragorn a raison.

Cette fois Gandalf se met à réagir fortement.

- L'anneau doit être détruit.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire !

Le nain se lève et brandit sa hache. Mais le choc, pourtant violent, ne détruit pas l'anneau mais l'arme de Gimly. Celui-ci est étonné. Alors Elrond lui explique qu'une arme classique ne peut détruire le bijou maudit. La seule chose à faire est d'amener l'anneau là où il fut crée. Dans la montagne de feu et de le jeter dans les abysses.

- L'un de vous doit le faire.

Un grand silence s'empare du conseil. Mais pas longtemps, Boromir réplique en disant.

- Vous êtes fou, savez-vous que l'air du mordor est irrespirable et que le grand œil surveille chaque recoin de sa terre. Tentez d'y aller ainsi est pure folie.

- N'avez-vous pas écouté ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ! (_Legolas vient de se lever_) L'anneau doit être détruit !

- Et vous croyez être la personne la mieux qualifiée pour le faire ! (_Cette fois, c'est Gimly qui se met en colère._) Je préfère mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe !

Toutes les personnes autour, elfes, nains, et hommes se lèvent pour contrer les idées les uns des autres. Le magicien, voyant la situation dégénérer essai de calmer, sans succès. Frodon regarde les flammes danser sur l'anneau, comme s'il voit que si rien n'est fait le monde tombera. Alors il rassemble son courage et dit en criant.

- Je le faire ! Je vais le faire !

Tout le monde regarde le porteur avec un grand étonnement mêlé de pitié. Le porteur dit.

- Bien que, je ne connaisse pas le moyen…

Gandalf s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Je vous aiderai à trouver la montagne de feu.

Aragorn fait de même et dit que si par sa vie ou sa mort il peut le protéger, il le fera. Legolas dit la même chose tout comme le nain qui regarde avec défis l'elfe. Boromir s'approche du groupe.

- Vous tenez le destin du monde entre vos mains petit homme, et si vous êtes d'accord, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

- Et !

Sam arrive au secours du porteur car il était caché derrière un buisson.

- Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !

- Effectivement, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer de lui-même s'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et que vous ne l'êtes pas. (_Elrond sourit devant le rougissement de Sam_)

Les deux autres hobbits, Pippin et Merry, sortent de derrière les statuts et disent la même chose que Sam. Alors Elrond déclare avec un air solennel.

- 9 compagnons, qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau.

- Non.

Tous les membres se retournent vers la créature, désormais debout. Elle tombe son manteau à terre et tous ont le souffle court. Boromir, qui était sous enchantement, ne l'est plus et dit.

- Vous ! Je vous ai vu hier soir ! Qui êtes-vous bon sang !

Malgré tout, lui aussi est comme envouté par cette femme. Elle porte une tenue de voyage avec une robe jaune moulante qui descend au genou mais qui n'a pas de bretelle, elle a ensuite une ceinture marron et des gants avec des plaques marron qui descendent sur sa robe. Et enfin elle porte un gilet rouge mêlé à une cape. Pour ses jambes, elle a des bottes marron et des « jambières » bleues foncés. Pour ces yeux, ils sont bleus et froids et ces cheveux sont blonds avec des boucles autour de son visage blanc.

**Sur internet : taper dans la barre d'adresse **

.net/scrapped-princess-wallpapers/293/Wallpaper/4845

Enfin elle porte au niveau de sa poitrine un caillou doré. Signe qu'elle appartient à…

- Une adil raid.

- C'est exact sieur Boromir, je suis une adil raid.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous en avez pensée quoi? Pour le chapitre suicant, petite descrition de ce qu'est exactement Serah Denaliha<strong>


	6. Elle veut partir

**Et voici la suite. Finalement, je ne vais pas trop parler des adil raids. Je vais faire plutôt autre chose.**

* * *

><p>Frodon cligne des yeux avec une incompréhension dans les yeux. Alors il demande à la femme à l'apparence pourtant humaine des explications.<p>

- C'est quoi une adil raid ?

La femme aux yeux bleus acier sourit. Elle montre sa pierre dorée.

- Une adil raid, Frodon Saquet, est une créature née des forêts.

- Née des forêts ?

- Je pense que je vous raconterai cela durant ce voyage.

- Non !

Serah regarde Elrond avec des yeux froncés. « **Non, vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma façon de vivre.** » La femme hybride le dit clairement à voix haute. Le seigneur des elfes réplique en lui demandant de le suivre.

Pendant ce temps les elfes, les nains, et les hommes se séparent. Il ne reste plus que Gandalf et les hobbits. Le vieux Bilbon rit, surprenant les semi-hommes plus jeunes. Il s'explique, sous le regard affirmatif du magicien gris.

- Elle est, en quelque sorte, la nièce d'Elrond.

Frodon veut en savoir davantage. Alors le vieil hobbit, toujours ravi de raconter des histoires, prend place dans sa demeure. Gandalf, en revanche, prend congé. Alors, Bilbon commence par parler.

- La jeune femme qui s'est présentée, ne se nomme pas réellement Serah.

- Elle ne s'est pas présentée Bilbon.

- Oh, vous avez raison Sam. Mais quand elle le fera, elle prendra ce nom.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Et bien, disons que ce nom lui donne du courage. Mais si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, moi-même je l'ignore. Son vrai nom est Rêverie.

- C'est bien plus beau que Serah.

- Je te l'accorde mon enfant. Mais ce nom, elle le refuse car il est signe de douceur et de fragilité. - Ce qui est vraie. Mais Rêverie préfère le cacher. D'ailleurs, la rumeur dit que son père ne voulait pas la nommer ainsi. Seule sa mère a gardé ce nom. Signe qu'elle tient des adil raid.

- Quel est son nom entier ?

- Rêverie Pacifica Denalïha.

- C'est deux beaux noms pour une femme qui a pourtant l'air très dangereuse.

Bilbon part en fou rire devant la remarque de Frodon. Une fois calmée, il lui répond que cela est normal. Car la véritable Serah était bien plus dangereuse que Rêverie. Puis la discussion part vers un autre sujet.

Elrond ferme la porte. Rêverie enlève sa cape, dévoilant complètement son apparence presque humaine. A l'exception du joyau au niveau de sa poitrine. Le seigneur des elfes de Fontcombe en fait de même. Puis il fait face à sa nièce. Celle-ci a les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il lui dit enfin en elfe, avec une voix assez agacée.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu faire les choses ainsi !

- Aussi longtemps que l'anneau sera entre les mains de ce hobbit.

- Tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais Serah. Rêverie, tu vas trop loin. D'abord tu prends le nom de ta demi-sœur, et maintenant son apparence. Tu n'es ni blonde ni avec ces yeux bleus.

- Je fais ce qui me chante, oncle Elrond. Tout comme partir d'ici. J'en ai assez de me sentir…enfin, vous savez ce mot que je refuse de dire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connait le seigneur de Fontcombe, elle voit une tristesse se dessiner sur son visage. Il prononce alors le mot tabou de l'adil raid.

- De vous sentir « rejetée ». Pourtant, parmi les elfes ce n'est pas le cas. Ceux sont les hommes qui risquent de vous rejeter.

- Ils l'ont déjà fait. Depuis plus de 500 ans, je vis dans la peur. Mon père, Isildur, ne m'a même pas vu. Ma mère est morte de la main d'un membre de sa famille. Quand à moi, j'ai été rejetée dés ma naissance. Pourquoi !

- Parce que tu es maudite pour les humains.

- Comment ça ?

- Ta naissance a tournée au drame car au moment même où tu as poussé tes premiers cris, ton père est mort.

- C'est seulement ça le problème !

- Oui. Car un des mages du Gondor, mort aujourd'hui, a déclaré que quand tu naîtrais, toi l'hybride qui n'aurais jamais du venir au monde, le père mourrait.

- Je suis une princesse maudite. Très agréable d'entendre cela.

Elrond fait les cents pas. Rêverie sent bien qu'il a quelque chose à ajouter. Alors elle recommence à se montrer impertinente.

- Et bien mon oncle. A force de tourner en rond vous allez vous user vos jambes déjà vieilles.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Tu veux savoir n'est-ce pas !

- Evidemment, sinon je ne vous chercherai pas ainsi.

- Soit. Les ténèbres arrivent et nous encerclent. Mais toi, tu t'en fiches. Tu ne cherches qu'à rendre les hommes sous ton pouvoir.

- Pardon !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les yeux hypnotisés du fils aîné de l'intendant du Gondor !

- Ça, c'est mon problème !

- En aucun cas ! Tu es ma nièce. Et en cela, je veux que tu rompes ce charme.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne le peux pas. Soit je dois mourir. Soit lui doit mourir.

- Tu mens, je le vois en toi.

- Oui. Mais l'autre solution c'est qu'il doit avoir une femme amante. Et je l'ignore. De toute façon j'ai fait cela pour me protéger de lui et pour protéger Faramir.

- Tu connais le nom du frère ! Comment ?

Le silence de Rêverie est éloquent. Elle refuse d'en dire davantage. Et son oncle sait bien qu'il n'en tirera plus rien sur ce sujet. Alors il continu sur un autre tout aussi dangereux.

- Je refuse que tu accompagnes Frodon.

- Excusez-moi, mais là encore c'est mon problème. Et je veux y aller pour l'aider, pas pour l'en empêcher. Avec ma force magique je peux l'aider.

- Cette seule force ne servira à rien.

- Permettez-moi de vous dire, mon oncle, que vous avez tort.

- Je ne veux pas laisser ta vie disparaître avec futilité.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas.

- Non. Tant bien que mal, tu resteras ici.

- Non !

- Tu dois obéir. C'est pour ton bien.

Elrond lève son bras et quatre elfes prennent l'hybride par les bras et l'obligent à avancer. Puis ils l'enferment dans une chambre qui a des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Rêverie regarde les montagnes à travers en se disant. « **Aucune cage ne me maintiendra emprisonnée.** »


	7. L'intégration, l'histoire d'un peuple 1

**En cette période de fête pour ce qui aime Noël et ce qui ne sont pas forcément fan, je vous offre tou de même comme cadeau deux chapitres de ma fiction. Le premier ce matin et le prochain dans la soirée. Voilà, passez de bonne fête et laissez-moi des coms longs en échange.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la compagnie des neufs se trouve à l'entrée du village elfique. Huit des neufs compagnons sont là à entendre le magicien gris. Au bout d'un moment, il fait son apparition avec le seigneur elfe Elrond. Tous deux semblent avoir débattu sur quelque chose d'important car ils sont tous deux assez froids quand ils arrivent. Bilbon est également en train d'arriver. Il veut lui aussi dire bonne chance à Frodon. Elrond dit alors à la compagnie.<p>

‑ Voici mon dernier mot. Le porteur de l'Anneau part en quête de la Montagne du Destin. C'est sur lui seul que pèse une responsabilité: ne pas rejeter l'Anneau, ni le remettre à aucun serviteur de l'Ennemi, ni en fait le laisser toucher par quiconque d'autre que les membres de la Compagnie et du Conseil, et cela seulement dans le cas de la plus urgente nécessité. Les autres l'accompagnent comme compagnons libres pour l'aider en route. Vous pouvez rester, ou revenir, ou vous écarter dans d'autres chemins, selon l'occasion. Plus loin vous irez, moins il vous sera facile de vous retirer, cependant, aucun serment ni aucune obligation ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le voudrez. Car vous ne connaissez pas encore votre force d'âme, et vous ne sauriez prévoir ce que chacun pourra rencontrer sur la route.

‑ Déloyal est qui dirait adieu quand la route s'assombrit.

‑ Peut-être Gimly fils de Gloin, mais que ne jure pas de marcher dans les ténèbres qui n'a pas vu la tombée de la nuit.

‑ Pourtant parole donnée peut fortifier cœur tremblant.

‑ Ou le briser. Ne regardez pas trop loin en avant! Adieu, et que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les Gens Libres vous accompagne. Que les étoiles brillent sur vos visages!

Bilbon, qui bégaie dans le froid, dit à l'intention de Frodon.

‑ Bo... bonne chance! Je ne pense pas que tu pourras tenir un journal, Frodon, mon garçon, mais je m'attends à un récit détaillé à ton retour. Et ne reste pas trop longtemps absent. Adieu!

De nombreux autres membres de la maisonnée d'Elrond, qui se tiennent dans les ombres, les regardent partir et leur disent adieu d'une voix douce. Il n'y a ni rires, ni chansons, ni musique. Enfin, ils s'en vont et disparaissent silencieusement dans l'obscurité.

Ils passent le pont et montent en serpentant lentement les longs sentiers escarpés qui mènent hors de la vallée encaissée de Fond combe, et ils finissent par déboucher sur la haute lande où le vent siffle dans les bruyères. Puis, après un dernier regard à la Dernière Maison Simple, qui scintille en contrebas, ils partent à grands pas dans la nuit.

Au Gué de Bruinen, ils quittent la route et, tournant en direction du sud, ils prennent par d'étroits sentiers au travers des terres plissées. Leur dessein est de maintenir ce cap à l'ouest des montagnes pendant de nombreux milles et de nombreux jours. Le pays est beaucoup plus rude et plus aride que dans la verte vallée du Grand Fleuve dans le Pays Sauvage de l'autre côté de la chaîne, et leur allure sera lente, mais ils espèrent ainsi échapper à l'attention d'yeux hostiles. Ils n'ont vu jusque là les espions de Sauron dans ce pays vide, et les sentiers ne sont guère connus que des gens de Fondcombe.

Gandalf marche devant en compagnie d'Aragorn, qui connait la région même dans le noir. Les autres suivent en file indienne, et Legolas, qui a les yeux perçants, forme l'arrière garde. La première partie du voyage est dure et morne, et Frodon ne doit guère garder le souvenir que du vent.

Durant maints jours sans soleil, une bise glacée souffle des Montagnes de l'Est, et il semble qu'aucun vêtement ne peut les tenir à l'abri de ses pointes pénétrantes. Quoique la Compagnie est bien couverte, ils ont rarement l'impression de chaleur, qu'ils soient en mouvement ou au repos. Ils font une sieste agitée au milieu de la journée dans quelque repli de terrain ou cachés sous l'enchevêtrement d'arbrisseaux épineux qui poussent par fourrés en maints endroits. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils sont réveillés par ceux qui sont de garde, et ils prennent leur repas principal: froid et triste en règle générale, car ils peuvent rarement assumer le risque d'allumer du feu. Le soir, ils repartent, toujours en direction du sud, dans la mesure où ils trouvent un chemin.

Mais une nuit, Aragorn et Gandalf finissent par entendre un craquement derrière eux. Le magicien gris allume son bâton à l'aide d'une incantation et la personne en question est révélée. Aragorn n'en revient pas et va vers sa « sœur ». Il parle en murmurant.

- Rêverie.

- Serah !

- Navré, mais ce n'est pas ton nom et je t'appellerai ainsi. Ou Pacifica.

- Ça va ! Rêverie ce sera mieux que l'autre.

- Que fais-tu là et depuis quand nous suis-tu ?

- Depuis votre départ.

Gandalf soulève un sourcil.

- Etrange, Elrond m'a pourtant dit que tu étais enfermé.

- Oncle Elrond ne sait pas qu'une adil raid peut aussi bien déplacer les objets que les faire voler !

- Soit. Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir comme ton oncle a tenté de le faire.

- Evidemment.

Mais le rodeur ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il prend la main de l'hybride avec violence. Celle-ci réagit fortement.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas ton chien Aragorn !

- Tu vas retourner illico au village !

- Pas question et lâche-moi !

Elle retire sa main de celle du rodeur. Tous deux se fusillent du regard. Le soleil se lève, la femme apparaît plus clairement. Elle porte ces cheveux blonds magiques attachés derrière son crâne, elle a les mêmes vêtements de voyage que lors du conseil avec une cape rouge. Un sac marron se trouve autour de sa taille et un autre sur ces épaules. Au niveau du premier sac se trouve toutes les plantes médicinales qu'elle a recueillies durant sa fuite ainsi qu'un poignard orné de pierres ambré et avec des teintes d'améthyste. Dans le second se trouve de la nourriture elfique qu'elle a dérobée sous le nez de son oncle et des vêtements de rechange accompagnés de bandage de soins.

Le porteur se réveille et cri de joie. Les hobbits sortent de leurs sommeils eux-aussi et voient l'hybride en train de fusiller Aragorn du regard. Boromir se lève à son tour et semble le plus heureux des hommes. Il va vers l'hybride et pose un genou à terre. Puis il prend sa main et la baise avant de dire des mots tendres.

- Ma princesse, vous avez réussi à venir finalement.

- Oui, mon doux seigneur.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre ce voyage agréable ?

- Et bien, ne plus me prendre ma main, ni de faire ce genre de phrase en présence des autres membres.

- Je vous ferai donc ce vœu.

Il se relève et s'éloigne. Mais en gardant tout de même ces yeux plein d'adoration sur sa créature. Le magicien, en revanche, a compris ce qui vient de se passer et lance un regard d'avertissement que Rêverie ignore avec un air de grande noblesse. Le porteur lui demande comment elle a fait pour les trouver. Elle le dévisage avant de dire simplement.

- Les voies des montagnes me l'ont dit.

- Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'est exactement une adil raid ?

- Je te l'ai promis lors du conseil. Alors oui. Je vais te le raconter. Mais j'ai faim.

Elle pose sa sacoche sur le sol et en sort une galette couleur sable. Elle est faite d'une farine qu'elle a faite elle-même. Elle prend ensuite de l'eau rosée. Une infusion de rose du village de Fontcombe. Les hobbits font de même et sortent leur petit déjeuner. Aragorn, devenu un peu plus calme et résolue à amener sa « sœur », s'assoie près d'elle. Comme pour la protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Elle ne dit rien mais elle est agacée d'être prise pour une femme sans défense. Elle attaque donc l'histoire de sa demi-race qui coule dans ces veines.

- Les adils raids sont une race d'humain qui est apparue bien avant les elfes, les nains et les hommes. Ai-je raison, Sieur Legolas ?

Elle regarde l'elfe de ces yeux bleus glacés qui ne sont pas ceux de sa naissance. L'elfe est troublée par cette femme qui est, à la fois proche de sa race même si aucun sang elfe ne coule dans ses veines et celle des hommes. Il lui fait un signe d'acquiescement de la tête avant de dire.

- Oui, les elfes sont apparus après les adils raids. Mais continuez je vous en prie.

- Merci. Les adils raids, pour les autres races, sont surnommés les « enfants de la terre ».

Pippin, absorbé par la voix de l'hybride, veut en connaître la raison.

- Peringrin Touque non ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, les véritables adils raids naissaient du cœur des arbres. Pas de la femme.

- Comment ?

- C'est quelque chose de magique. Quand un homme et une femme souhaitaient une descendance, ils prenaient une mèche de cheveux chacun et les plaçait au creux d'un châtaignier. Les deux mèches venaient à se croiser et évoluer lentement, pendant plus d'une année, et créer un bébé adil raid. L'enfant avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un humain. La différence provenait de la pierre ou cristal qu'il portait à un endroit du corps et de la magie qui y était enfermée.

- C'est une manière très bizarre de reproduire votre espèce.

- Oui. Mais elle était assez simple tout de même.

- Comment vivait ensuite l'enfant ?


	8. L'intégration, l'histoire d'un peuple 2

**Je vous souhaite avec deux jours d'avance une bonne année avec la réussite de ceux que vous entreprenez en ce moment (j'aimerais bien savoir quoi^^) ainsi que vos amours et votre santé. Voilà le chapitre.**

* * *

><p>- Et bien, une fois née, le petit adil raid grandissait auprès de son père et de sa mère comme une famille humaine. La différence en revanche avec votre espèce, c'est que l'adolescence et le passage à l'âge adulte se faisaient bien loin dans le temps.<p>

L'hybride regarde le magicien gris pour savoir si elle peut poursuivre. Celui-ci fait un mouvement de l'avant. Elle sourit. Les hobbits sont curieux dans savoir plus. Et c'est Merry qui parle le premier.

- Et alors ?

- Toi, tu es…

- Meriadoc Brandebouc. Mais vous pouvez me nommer Merry.

- Ah, donc Merry, pour qu'un ou qu'une adil raid devenait mature au niveau de la reproduction, il fallait attendre près de deux cents ans.

- Deux…deux cents années ! (Merry a la bouche grande ouverte comme si une telle information est inconcevable).

- Oui.

- Mais, et vous ?

- Moi c'est en peu plus tard car je suis une hybride.

- C'est combien ?

- Deux cents cinquante ans.

Un grand silence s'installe dans la compagnie. Ce silence est rompu par un Sam très angoissé qui pose « la » question qui n'a pas encore était posée.

- Mais, quel âge avez-vous donc mademoiselle !

- J'ai cinq cent ans.

Cette fois, les hobbits sursautent tous. Frodon est le premier à réagir fortement en agitant les bras.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Comment pouvez-vous avoir un tel âge et aucune ride !

- C'est par le sang d'adil raid de mes ancêtres. Sachez, porteur de l'anneau et vous autres semi-hommes de la Comté que cette race était immortelle. Comme les elfes.

- Mais pourquoi ont-ils tous disparus dans ce cas ?

- Je ne vous dirai cette information que plus tard. Bien, laissez-moi continuer je vous prie. L'adolescence chez les adils raids était un moment sacrée car les jeunes avaient leur magie qui était en train de naître dans leurs cristaux. Cette magie était sauvage à cette période et il n'existait pas de moyen de contrôle. Alors ce passage était assez difficile. Mais l'amour des adils raids et leur lien avec la forêt parvenait à maintenir l'énergie.

- Et vous, comment c'est passé votre adolescence.

- Je te dirai cela ainsi que ma vie bien plus tard. C'est assez…personnel et difficile à conter.

- Vous me le promettez ?

- Oui. Suit à ce passage, les jeunes pouvaient désormais manier leur magie afin d'aider le monde à s'embellir. Puis, ces jeunes devenaient adultes après le stade des trois cents années. A ce moment-là, ils partaient en quête d'une aura proche des leurs. Seulement c'était très difficile car il n'y avait pas que des adils de la terre du milieu mais bien au-delà des mers. Seulement avec la grande guerre, ils furent tous appelés. Enfant comme parents à aider le peuple des elfes, des nains, des hommes.

- Et vous êtes né durant cette guerre car vous avez l'âge de la fin de Sauron par l'épée du défunt Isildur.

- Oui. Et mon père humain…est cet homme qui n'a pas pu résister à l'attrait de l'anneau maléfique. C'est à cause de ce bijou que ma race du côté maternel a été pourchassée. Et par une malédiction que je porte.

- Isildur était votre…

- Père. Oui. Mon sang humain provient de ce roi du Gondor.

Les hobbits, Legolas et Gimly se tournent vers Aragorn. L'elfe dit alors au rodeur.

- Alors, le sang dont parlait l'hybride, le même que le vôtre. Elle faisait référence au roi qui a séparé l'anneau du seigneur noir. Vous êtes parents de plus de cinq cent ans.

Les deux personnes se regardent mutuellement. Ils ont tous deux des émotions différentes. Rêverie a honte d'être la parente d'Aragorn mais lui en revanche ressent une profonde attirance pour la princesse. Une attirance qui n'a rien à voir avec la magie comme pour Boromir. Ils acquiescent en même temps. Le magicien rompt l'enchantement et déclare qu'il est temps de partir. La compagnie, cette fois au nombre de dix, avance vers la montagne. Les hobbits discutent entre eux de ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre. Merry commence le premier en s'extasiant comme un enfant.

- Elle a cinq cents ans ! Vous vous rendez compte !

Frodon sourit et dit avec un brin d'humour.

- Heureusement que le corps ne traduit pas réellement son âge. Sinon elle serait comme Gandalf.

Les jours passent aussi vite que la venue de Rêverie dans la compagnie. Les membres finissent par arriver au niveau des frontières que les hommes appellent Houssaye. De nombreux elfes y vivaient en des temps plus heureux quand son nom était Eregion. La compagnie a fait quarante cinq lieues à vol d'oiseau, bien que leurs pieds aient parcourues de nombreux milles de plus. La terre et le temps sont plus doux à partir de maintenant, et d'autant plus dangereux. Frodon déclare en rejetant son capuchon en arrière que le soleil levant est tout de même bienvenue. Seulement les hobbits ne savent pas vraiment où ils se trouvent. Mais Gimli, qui s'est approché avec Legolas et qui contemple le paysage avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux profonds, connait bien ce paysage. Il déclare.

- C'est là, la terre où nos pères travaillaient jadis, et nous avons fixé l'image de ces montagnes dans bien des ouvrages de métal ou de pierre, et dans bien des chansons et des contes. Elles dressent leur hauteur dans nos rêves: Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr. Je ne les ai vues qu'une fois de loin en état de veille, mais je les connais, elles et leur nom, car en dessous se trouve Khazad‑dûm, le Cavenain, que l'on appelle maintenant le Puits Noir, Moria en langue elfique. Là‑bas se dresse Barazinbar, Rubicorne, le cruel Caradhras, et au-delà sont la Corne d'Argent et la Tête Couverte: Celebdil la Blanche et Fannidhol la Grise, que nous appelons Zirakzigil et Bundu shathûr. Là, les Monts Brumeux se divisent et entre leurs bras s'étend la vallée aux ombres profondes que nous ne pouvons oublier: Azanulbi zar, la Vallée des Rigoles Sombres, que les Elfes nomment Nanduhi rion

Gandalf confirme.

- C'est vers la vallée des Rigoles Sombres que nous nous dirigeons, dit Gandalf. Si nous grimpons au col que l'on appelle la Porte de Rubicorne, sous l'autre versant de Caradhras, nous descendrons par l'Escalier des Rigoles Sombres dans la profonde vallée des Nains. Là, s'étend le Lac du Miroir, et là, la Rivière Cours d'Argent. Jaillit de ses sources glacées. .

- Sombre est l'eau du Kheled‑zâram, dit Gimli, et froides les sources du Kibil‑nâla. Mon cœur tremble à la pensée de les voir bientôt.

- Puissiez‑vous retirer de la joie de cette vue, mon bon nain! . Mais quoi que vous fassiez, nous du moins ne pouvons rester dans cette vallée. Il nous faut descendre le Cours d'Argent dans les bois secrets et par-là gagner le Grand Fleuve, puis...

Mais il s'arrête là. Le matin, ils allument un feu dans un creux profond, voilé de grands buissons de houx, et leur petit déjeuner souper est plus gai qu'il n'a jamais été depuis leur départ. Ils ne se hâtent pas de se coucher ensuite, s'attendant à avoir toute la nuit pour dormir, car ils n'ont pas l'intention de repartir avant le lendemain soir. Seul Aragorn est silencieux et inquiet. Après un moment, il quitte la Compagnie et s'en va vers la crête, là, debout dans l'ombre d'un arbre, il inspecte le sud et l'ouest, l'oreille tendue. Puis il revient au bord de la combe et regarde d'en dessus les autres qui bavardent en riant. Rêverie, dont le sang de l'ancien roi résonne avec celui du rodeur, entend ces pulsions d'inquiétude. Alors elle laisse Boromir jouer avec les hobbits et monte rejoindre sa famille restante. Elle lui demande.

- Tu sembles bien soucieux ? Ressens-tu toi aussi que ce calme n'est pas de bonne augure ?

Aragorn regarde l'hybride avec une crainte mêlé d'assentiment.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de faire des tours de gardes. Pour éviter d'être surpris par un quelconque maléfice.

- Depuis quand penses-tu comme un rodeur, ma chère Rêverie ?

La princesse rit avec un son plus proche de la réalité que la « fausse » voie qu'elle utilise. Voie qui est celle de sa sœur. Elle répond toujours avec sa propre voie, son qui ressemble à du cristal.

- Depuis que je te connais.

- Récemment donc. Je suis heureux d'entendre ta vraie voie. La tienne. Pas celle de Serah.

- Je…

Elle s'en rend compte et reprend de suite le ton un peu plus grave de sa sœur ainée.

- Je refuse de redevenir la fille faible que j'étais.


	9. En route pour la Morïa partie 1

**Voilà le chapitre suivant où la compagnie commence réellement son voyage. Avec une femme toujours aussi capricieuse. **

* * *

><p>Aragorn la regarde avec beaucoup d'intensité avant de lui dire.<p>

- Tu ne l'es plus.

- Oh si.

Sur ces deux derniers mots, l'hybride se lève. Mais la main d'Aragorn attrape la sienne. Ils se dévisagent. Rêverie pense avec une pointe de tristesse. « **Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Est-ce pour cela que je suis si…** » Boromir vient de couper ce moment magique en appelant le rodeur tout en regardant avec amour sa magnifique amante.

- Il faut apprendre aux hobbits à se défendre contre les ennemis. Et je leur ai transmis les bases. Mais à présent j'ai besoin d'une aide afin de faire la pratique.

- J'arrive. Je te laisse à ces pensées pour le moment ma chère. Mais je reviendrai te prouver tes torts.

- Soit mon frère.

Le rodeur s'incline devant sa sœur et va entraîner Merry et Pippin. Pendant ce temps, l'hybride va faire un tour pour ce vider la tête. Mais elle ne reste pas seule très longtemps. Le magicien gris vient de l'interpeler à quelques mètres d'elle. Rêverie se retourne et regarde Gandalf approcher. Elle fronce les sourcils car elle sent qu'il va lui faire la morale. Une fois à son niveau, il attaque sans détour.

- Cessez votre jeu.

- Tiens, on dirait la même phrase qu'oncle Elrond. Et je réponds la même chose. Je fais ce qui me chante maître Gandalf.

- Non, car vous avez sous votre pouvoir l'âme d'un homme qui n'a rien demandé. Libérez Boromir de votre enchantement. Je sais très bien que vous en avez la capacité car je connais votre force magique bien mieux que votre oncle.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Cet humain m'a menacé il y a cinq années de cela. Et quand je l'ai vu à Fontcombe, la nuit où il s'est entraîné, je me suis senti menacé nouveau. A présent je suis certaine d'être en paix.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

Rêverie tourne le dos pour masquer ces véritables sentiments. « **Non, je sens que ce mensonge que je fais subir à Boromir commence à briser la vérité en moi. Mon véritable amour a un lien avec lui. Un lien très fort et je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir près de moi un homme qui a déjà tenté de me détruire à cause de ces sentiments partagés avec mon véritable partenaire qui n'ont rien de magique. Je vais donc continuer à souffrir ce mensonge plutôt que d'être menacé par Boromir.** » Sur cette pensée, elle répond affirmativement à la question du magicien gris.

Le lendemain à l'aube, c'est Sam qui fait le gué en étant très attentif à tous ce qui l'entoure. Et c'est cela qui lui permet de voir une chose étrange arriver droit sur la compagnie. Au loin dans le sud apparait une tache noire, qui grandit et chasse vers le nord comme une fumée poussée par le vent. Le hobbit questionne Aragorn en murmurant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Grands‑Pas? Ça n'a pas l'air d'un nuage ?

Celui ci ne répond pas, il observe attentivement le ciel, mais Sam ne tarde pas à voir lui-même ce qui approche : une volée d'oiseaux s'avance rapidement et survole tout le pays en tournoyant comme à la recherche de quelque chose, et elle arrive rapidement sur eux. Le rodeur tire le hobbit dans l'ombre d'un houx et lui ordonne de rester caché car tout un régiment d'oiseaux s'est tout d'un coup détaché de l'armée principale, et il pique, volant bas, droit sur la crête. Sam pense que c'est une sorte de corbeaux de grande taille. Comme ils passent au-dessus du groupe, en une multitude si dense que leur ombre les suive en jetant l'obscurité sur le sol, un unique coassement se fait entendre.

Ce ne n'est pas avant qu'ils se soient perdus dans le lointain au nord et à l'ouest et que le ciel soit redevenu clair qu'Aragorn se lève. Il bondit alors et va réveiller Gandalf.

- Des régiments de corbeaux noirs survolent toute la terre située entre les Montagnes et le Flot Gris, dit-il, et ils ont passé au-dessus de Houssaye. Ils ne sont pas natifs d'ici, ce sont des _crébains _de Fangorn et du Pays de Dun. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne: peut-être fuient- ils des troubles dans le Sud, mais je crois plutôt qu'ils explorent la région. J'ai aperçu aussi de nombreux faucons qui volaient haut dans le ciel. Je pense que nous devrions repartir ce soir même. Houssaye n'est plus sain pour nous: il est observé.

- Et dans ce cas, il en est de même de la Porte de Rubicorne, et je ne puis imaginer comment nous pourrons la passer sans être vus. Mais nous aviserons en temps utile. Quant à partir dès qu'il fera nuit, je crains que vous n'ayez raison.

- Heureusement que notre feu a produit peu de fumée et qu'il avait baissé avant la venue des _crébains_. Il faut l'éteindre et ne pas le rallumer.

La nouvelle de ne pas allumer de feu et de prendre le départ de nuit, est annoncée dès le réveil de la compagnie vers la fin de l'après-midi. Pippin s'exclame avec énervement.

- Ne voilà t'il pas une tuile, et une belle! Tout ça à cause d'une volée de corbeaux! Je comptais sur un vraiment bon repas ce soir: quelque chose de chaud.

Le magicien répond alors.

- Eh bien, vous pouvez toujours continuer à espérer. Peut-être bien des festins inespérés nous attendent‑ils. Pour ma part, j'aimerais bien fumer confortablement une pipe, les pieds au chaud. Mais nous sommes en tout cas sûrs d'une chose: il fera plus chaud à mesure que nous irons vers le sud.

Le jardien déclare alors à Frodon que même trop chaud que ça ne lui étonnerait pas. Mais il trouve qu'il commence à être temps d'avoir un aperçu de cette Montagne de Feu et de voir la fin de la Route, pour ainsi dire.

Durant toute cette journée, la Compagnie demeure cachée. Les oiseaux noirs passent et repassent, mais, comme le soleil couchant devient rouge, ils disparaissent vers le sud. Au crépuscule, la Compa gnie se remet en route et, se tournant à présent à demi vers l'est, elle se dirige vers Caradhras, qui rougeoie encore vaguement dans les dernières lueurs du soleil évanoui. Une à une, les étoiles blanches jaillissent dans le ciel qui s'estompe. '

Guidés par Aragorn et sa sœur, ils trouvent un bon sentier. II semble à Frodon que c'est les restes d'une ancienne route, qui était large et bien tracée, de Houssaye au col de la montagne. La lune, à présent pleine, se lève au-dessus des montagnes et donne une pâle lumière dans laquelle les ombres des pierres sont noires. Un grand nombre de celles-ci paraissent avoir été travaillées à la main, bien qu'elles soient maintenant écroulées et ruinées dans un pays aride et désert.

C'est l'heure glaciale qui précède la première apparition de l'aube, et 1a lune est basse. Frodon lève le regard vers le ciel. Soudain, il voit ou sent une ombre passer sur les hautes étoiles, comme si elles perdent leur éclat et le retrouvent un instant plus tard. Il frissonne. Il demande alors à Rêverie.

- Avez‑vous vu quelque chose passer au‑dessus de nous?

- Non, mais je l'ai senti, quoi que ce fût. Ce peut n'être rien, seulement une traînée de léger nuage.

Aragorn réplique qu'il allait vite, non pas sous l'action du vent.

II ne se passe rien d'autre cette nuit là. Le lendemain matin se lève, encore plus brillant qu'auparavant. Mais l'air est de nouveau froid, déjà, le vent retourne à l'est. Ils marchent encore pendant deux nuits, grimpant sans cesse, mais de plus en plus lentement à mesure que leur route serpente au flanc des collines, et que les montagnes se dressent toujours plus proches. Le matin du troisième jour, le Caradhras s'élève devant eux, cime majestueuse, couronnée de neige argentée, mais aux côtés nus et abrupts, d'un rouge terne comme s'il esit taché de sang. Le ciel a un aspect noir, et le soleil est pâle. Le vent a tourné à présent au nord-est, l'hybride hume l'air et regarde en arrière. Elle parle doucement au rodeur.

- L'hiver se fait plus profond derrière nous. Les sommets vers le nord sont plus blancs qu'ils ne sont, la neige descend bas sur leurs épaulements. Je crois que nous serons davantage visible par une quelconque espèce espion. Donc le danger devient plus probable. Que doit-on Faire, Aragorn ?

‑ Je n'en pense aucun bien de bout en bout, vous. Et des périls connus et inconnus croîtront au fur et à mesure de notre progression. Mais il nous faut continuer d'avancer, et il ne servirait à rien de différer le passage des montagnes. Plus au sud, il n'y a pas de cols avant d'arriver à la Trouée de Rohan. Je ne me fie pas à cette route depuis les nouvelles que vous nous avez données de Saroumane. Qui sait de quel côté servent maintenant les maréchaux des Seigneurs des Chevaux?

- Sans doute. Mais n'existe-t-il pas un autre sentier caché ? Comme le magicien l'a suggéré ?

- N'en parlons pas! Pas encore. N'en dis rien aux autres, je j'en prie. Pas avant qu'il ne soit évident qu'il n'y a pas d'autre voie.

- Il nous faut prendre une décision avant d'aller plus loin ! Sinon nous risquons de nous perdre !

- Eh bien, réfléchissons-y avec Gandalf pendant que les autres se reposeront et dormiront.

- Bon, c'est toi le roi.

- Arrête de chercher les ennuis !

- Je ne les cherche pas, je suis maudite ! Et ensuite tu es l'héritier !

- Toi aussi je te signale.

- Je me fiche de la royauté, et puis une bâtarde n'est rien d'autre qu'un rejeton sans ligné.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, pendant que les autres terminent leur petit déjeuner, Gandalf, Aragorn et Rêverie s'écartent ensemble et se tiennent le regard fixé sur le Caradhras. Les flancs en sont à présent sombres et lugubres, et son sommet se perd dans un nuage gris. Frodon, qui les observe, se demande de quel côté penche le débat. Quand ils reviennent auprès de la Compagnie, Gandalf parle, et Frodon sait alors qu'il a été décidé d'affronter le temps et le haut col. II est soulagé. II ne peut deviner quel est l'autre chemin, sombre et secret, mais la mention même en a paru emplir Aragorn d'effroi, et Frodon est heureux que cette solution soit abandonnée.


	10. En route pour le Morïa partie 2

**Nous arrivons petit à petit vers l'antre.^^**

* * *

><p>Gandalf explique leur décision.<p>

- A certains signes que nous avons vus dernièrement, je crains que la Porte de Rubicorne ne soit surveillée, et j'ai aussi des doutes sur le temps qui s'avance derrière nous. Il peut y avoir de la neige. Il faut aller le plus vite possible. Même ainsi, il nous faudra plus de deux étapes pour atteindre le sommet du col. La nuit tombera tôt ce soir. Nous devrons partir aussitôt que vous pourrez être prêts.

Le fils de l'intendant du Gondor ajoute, tout en regardant avec autant de discrétion possible, sa belle hybride.

- J'ajouterais un petit avis, si vous le permettez. Je suis né à l'ombre des Montagnes Blanches, et je connais un peu les voyages sur les hauteurs. Nous allons trouver un froid mordant, sinon pis avant de redescendre de l'autre côté. II ne servirait à rien de vouloir tellement nous dissimuler que nous serions gelés à mort. En partant d'ici, où il y a encore quelques arbres et buissons, nous devrions chacun emporter un fagot de bois aussi grand que nous pourrons le porter.

Mais l'hybride ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et déclare que s'il veut se faire remarquer, il n'a qu'à commencer maintenant. « **Mais quel crétin celui-là ! J'aurais mieux fait de lui lancer un sort de mutisme plutôt que l'enchantement d'amour. Au moins, le magicien est d'accord, je le vois sermonner Boromir.** »La Compagnie repart, à bonne allure au début, mais le chemin ne tarde pas à devenir escarpé et difficile. La route sinueuse et grimpante disparait en maints endroits, où elle est obstruée par des éboulis. La nuit se fait terriblement sombre sous d'épais nuages. Un vent glacial tournoi parmi les rochers. Vers minuit, ils grimpent jusqu'aux genoux des grandes montagnes. Leur étroit sentier serpente à présent sous une paroi à pic sur la gauche, au-dessus de laquelle les sinistres flancs du Caradhras se dressent invisibles dans l'obscurité, à droite, c'est un abîme de ténèbres, où le terrain tombe brusquement dans un profond ravin. Après l'escalade laborieuse d'une pente raide, ils s'arrêtent un moment au sommet.

Rêverie lève les yeux et sourit. En tendant une main vers le ciel, un doux flocon de neige se pose dessus. Son souffle émet de la fumée. Signe que sa température corporelle est bien plus élevée que l'air glacée extérieur. Après la pause, la compagnie poursuit le chemin. Mais au bout d'un moment la neige tombe serrée, emplissant l'air et Sam n'aime pas du tout être dehors par ce temps et en fait la remarque à l'hybride, qui se tient près de lui.

- La neige, ça va bien par une belle matinée, mais j'aime être au lit quand elle tombe. Je voudrais bien que ce tas là s'en aille à Hobbitebourg! On l'y accueillerait peut-être avec plaisir.

- Je peux te comprendre Sam. Moi, j'ai de mauvais souvenir de la neige. Même si j'aime la regarder tomber.

- Mauvais souvenir ?

La femme ne dit plus rien car elle a vu le regard désapprobateur du magicien gris. Elle fronce les sourcils et se promet intérieurement de tout dire à la compagnie pour désobéir à Gandalf. La route devient de plus en plus difficile d'accès et les pauses de plus en plus nombreuses car les hobbits ont bien du mal à marcher dans ces amas épais de neiges.

Soudain, la Compagnie fait halte, comme par un accord tacite. Ils entendent dans les ténèbres environnantes des bruits mystérieux. Ce peut n'être qu'un phantasme du vent dans les fissures et les ravines du mur rocheux, mais les sons sont ceux de cris aigus et de sauvages éclats de rire. Des pierres, détachées du flanc de la montagne, sifflent au-dessus de leurs têtes ou s'écrasent à côté d'eux. De temps à autre, ils entendent un grondement sourd, comme d'un bloc de rocher roulant des hauteurs cachées.

Les oreilles de Rêverie vibrent alors. Elle sent qu'elle connait cette voix dans les ténèbres. Quand un de ces souvenirs lui revient mémoire. Elle perd la notion de la réalité et se retrouve dans une dimension autre. Une personne se trouve devant elle. Une personne vêtue de blanc avec un visage long, des yeux gris, un front large. Ses cheveux et sa barbe sont blancs avec des mèches grises. La personne regarde Rêverie. Mais pas la réelle, juste le souvenir d'elle. Elle est à genou, les poignets attachés, ses cheveux ne sont pas blonds, ses yeux ne sont pas bleus et son cristal n'est pas couleur du soleil. Le choc de se voir tel qu'elle est réellement, ramène l'hybride à la réalité. Elle hurle.

- C'est la voix de Saroumane !

Le magicien gris se tourne vers la femme. Là encore il la regarde avec un air désapprobateur. Rêverie s'énerve.

- Mais quoi ! C'est vrai !

- Faites silence Rêverie !

Elle le regarde méchamment à cause du nom qu'il a utilisé. « **C'est quand que tu vas me nommer Serah Bordel !** » Il l'ignore et entame une incantation dans le but de protéger la compagnie. Seulement un éclair transperce les nuages noirs et la femme se rend compte que le magicien gris ne parviendra pas à empêcher la voix de les tuer. Elle place sa main contre son cristal et exhorte sa magie.

- Que de part le sang d'adil raid qui coule dans mes veines, une bulle protège la compagnie de l'être qui utilise la magie !

Le cristal se met à luire et des mains de l'adil raid se forment un courant qui enveloppe les membres de la communauté. Un nouvel éclair frappe alors les flancs de la montagne est une avalanche tombe. Quelques minutes passent et la neige se met à fondre. Une fois terminée, toutes les personnes parviennent à s'extirper. Gandalf se retourne violemment et observe l'hybride. Il est sur le point de se mettre en colère quand Aragorn s'oppose à lui.

- Non ! Elle vient de nous sauver !

- Au dépend de sa force vitale !

En effet, quand la magie de Rêverie se rompt, une grande fatigue l'assaille. Mais elle a tout de même la force de faire face au magicien gris. Le nain déclare, coupant l'animosité entre les deux magiciens.

- Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas continuer de prendre ce chemin.

Gandalf regarde le nain. Mais le magicien semble soucieux. Pippin s'écrie d'un air misérable.

‑ Mais que pouvons nous faire?

Rêverie, qui sent que c'est le moment ou jamais de parler, s'exprime avec la noblesse propre aux anciennes reines du Gondor.

- Nous pouvons faire demi-tour. Et si ma mémoire est exact, il existe un chemin qui n'a été emprunté que par les nains il y a bien longtemps. Sais-tu de quel chemin je parle Gimly ?

- Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien. Et je vous suis reconnaissant que vous le mentionnez ainsi, princesse des forêts et des hommes. Vous parlez des mines de la Morïa.

A ces mots, le magicien gris réagit fortement.

- Non, nous passerons par les falaises de la montagne.

L'hybride s'agace et le montre clairement en étant impertinente.

- Vous avez peut-être plus d'années de vie que moi, mais sachez que moi, j'ai des yeux partout. Et mes yeux regardent des hobbits totalement gelés de la tête aux pieds ! De plus, ce n'est pas vous qui portait l'anneau !

Le magicien réfléchit, malgré lui, aux propos piquants de l'hybride. «** Du sang royal dans les veines. C'est certain, mais la personne en face de moi est Rêverie Pacifica Denalïha. Même dans ces propos, ce n'est pas elle mais sa sœur aînée qui parle. Elle a tout pris de sa sœur. Son chagrin est sans doute bien plus grand que je ne le croyais au départ. Mais même si ce n'est pas la mentalité de Rêverie, elle a tout de même raison.** » Gandalf parle alors à Frodon.

- Soit, ce sera donc au porteur de l'anneau de décider.

Le hobbit, qui ne s'attend pas à donner son avis, et relativement anxieux. Boromir en profite pour dire son avis. Même s'il a du mal à cause de l'enchantement de l'hybride car il va la contredire. Avec force, il tente tout de même de parler.

- C'est un nom de sinistre augure... et je … je…ne vois pas non plus la nécessité d'aller là. Si nous ne pouvons traverser les montagnes, allons vers le sud jusqu'à la Trouée de Rohan, où les hommes sont bien disposés envers les miens, par la route que j'ai prise pour venir. Ou bien nous pourrions aller au-delà et traverser l'Isen pour passer au Longestran et au Lebennin, et arriver ainsi en Gondor des régions voisines de la mer.

L'hybride explique alors que les choses ont changé depuis que sa venue dans le Nord, mais que l'Anneau ne doit pas approcher d'Isengard, dans toute la mesure où ce pourra être évité car le magicien blanc est devenu mauvais. La Trouée de Rohan leur est donc interdite tant que qu'ils accompagnent le Porteur. Le magicien gris rajoute, coupant l'hybride.

- Quant à la route plus longue, nous ne pouvons nous permettre un tel délai. Un pareil voyage pourrait prendre un an, et nous passerions par maintes régions vides et sans asile. Elles n'en seraient pas sûres pour autant. Les yeux attentifs de Saroumane comme de l'Ennemi sont fixés dessus. En venant vers le nord, Boromir, vous n'étiez aux yeux de l'Ennemi qu'un seul voyageur égaré du Sud, et vous ne présentiez aucun intérêt pour lui : il avait l'esprit tout occupé par la poursuite de l'Anneau. Mais vous revenez à présent comme membre de la Compa gnie de l'Anneau, et vous êtes en danger tant que vous resterez avec nous. Le danger augmentera à chaque lieue que nous ferons en direction du sud sous le ciel nu. Depuis notre tentative ouverte de passer le col, notre situation est devenue plus désespérée, je le crains. Je vois maintenant peu d'espoir, si nous ne disparaissons pendant un temps en dissimulant notre piste. Mon avis n'est donc ni d'aller par les montagnes ni de les contourner, mais de passer par-dessous. C'est en tout cas une route que l'Ennemi s'attendra le moins à nous voir prendre.

Rêverie ne tient plus et déclare avec une voix remplie de profond dégoût.

- « Votre avis », certainement pas monsieur le magicien ! Vous avez juste écouté nos avis divergents entre Aragorn et moi-même !

- Je suis navré de vous avoir offensé mademoiselle princesse.

Elle ne dit rien, mais sa réponse est tout de même sans appel. Boromir parle alors à l'intention de Gandalf.

- Nous ne savons pas à quoi il s'attend. Il peut fort bien surveiller toutes les routes, tant probables qu'improbables. Dans ce cas, pénétrer dans la Moria serait se jeter dans un piège, qui ne vaudrait guère mieux que d'aller frapper aux portes mêmes de la Tour Sombre. Le nom de la Morïa est noir.

- Vous parlez de choses que vous ne connaissez pas, en comparant la Morïa à la place forte de Sauron. Je suis le seul parmi vous à avoir jamais été dans les cachots du Seigneur Ténébreux, et seulement dans son ancienne et moins importante résidence de Dol Guldur. Qui passe les portes de Dol Guldur ne revient pas. Mais je ne vous mènerais pas dans la Morïa s'il n'y avait pas d'espoir d'en ressortir. S'il y a là des orques, cela pourrait se révéler mauvais pour nous, c'est vrai. Mais la plupart des orques des Monts Brumeux furent dispersés ou détruits à la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Les Aigles rendent compte que les orques se rassemblent de nouveau des terres lointaines, mais on peut espérer que la Morïa est encore libre. II y a même une chance qu'il y ait des Nains et que l'on y puisse trouver, dans quelque salle profonde de ses ancêtres, Balïn fils de Fundïn. Quoi qu'il en puisse être, il faut prendre le chemin que dicte la nécessité!

A ce nom, le nain déclare qu'il le suivra car il souhaite voir les salles de Durïn, quel que soit le sort qui l'y attende. Le porteur, mû par le nain et la motivation de l'hybride, déclare qu'il souhaite prendre ce chemin souterrain. C'est avec un nouvel entrain que la compagnie se rend donc sur le chemin menant aux mines de la Morïa.


	11. En route pour la Morïa partie 3

Gandalf explique leur décision.

- A certains signes que nous avons vus dernièrement, je crains que la Porte de Rubicorne ne soit surveillée, et j'ai aussi des doutes sur le temps qui s'avance derrière nous. Il peut y avoir de la neige. Il faut aller le plus vite possible. Même ainsi, il nous faudra plus de deux étapes pour atteindre le sommet du col. La nuit tombera tôt ce soir. Nous devrons partir aussitôt que vous pourrez être prêts.

Le fils de l'intendant du Gondor ajoute, tout en regardant avec autant de discrétion possible, sa belle hybride.

- J'ajouterais un petit avis, si vous le permettez. Je suis né à l'ombre des Montagnes Blanches, et je connais un peu les voyages sur les hauteurs. Nous allons trouver un froid mordant, sinon pis avant de redescendre de l'autre côté. II ne servirait à rien de vouloir tellement nous dissimuler que nous serions gelés à mort. En partant d'ici, où il y a encore quelques arbres et buissons, nous devrions chacun emporter un fagot de bois aussi grand que nous pourrons le porter.

Mais l'hybride ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et déclare que s'il veut se faire remarquer, il n'a qu'à commencer maintenant. « **Mais quel crétin celui-là ! J'aurais mieux fait de lui lancer un sort de mutisme plutôt que l'enchantement d'amour. Au moins, le magicien est d'accord, je le vois sermonner Boromir.** »La Compagnie repart, à bonne allure au début, mais le chemin ne tarde pas à devenir escarpé et difficile. La route sinueuse et grimpante disparait en maints endroits, où elle est obstruée par des éboulis. La nuit se fait terriblement sombre sous d'épais nuages. Un vent glacial tournoi parmi les rochers. Vers minuit, ils grimpent jusqu'aux genoux des grandes montagnes. Leur étroit sentier serpente à présent sous une paroi à pic sur la gauche, au-dessus de laquelle les sinistres flancs du Caradhras se dressent invisibles dans l'obscurité, à droite, c'est un abîme de ténèbres, où le terrain tombe brusquement dans un profond ravin. Après l'escalade laborieuse d'une pente raide, ils s'arrêtent un moment au sommet.

Rêverie lève les yeux et sourit. En tendant une main vers le ciel, un doux flocon de neige se pose dessus. Son souffle émet de la fumée. Signe que sa température corporelle est bien plus élevée que l'air glacée extérieur. Après la pause, la compagnie poursuit le chemin. Mais au bout d'un moment la neige tombe serrée, emplissant l'air et Sam n'aime pas du tout être dehors par ce temps et en fait la remarque à l'hybride, qui se tient près de lui.

- La neige, ça va bien par une belle matinée, mais j'aime être au lit quand elle tombe. Je voudrais bien que ce tas là s'en aille à Hobbitebourg! On l'y accueillerait peut-être avec plaisir.

- Je peux te comprendre Sam. Moi, j'ai de mauvais souvenir de la neige. Même si j'aime la regarder tomber.

- Mauvais souvenir ?

La femme ne dit plus rien car elle a vu le regard désapprobateur du magicien gris. Elle fronce les sourcils et se promet intérieurement de tout dire à la compagnie pour désobéir à Gandalf. La route devient de plus en plus difficile d'accès et les pauses de plus en plus nombreuses car les hobbits ont bien du mal à marcher dans ces amas épais de neiges.

Soudain, la Compagnie fait halte, comme par un accord tacite. Ils entendent dans les ténèbres environnantes des bruits mystérieux. Ce peut n'être qu'un phantasme du vent dans les fissures et les ravines du mur rocheux, mais les sons sont ceux de cris aigus et de sauvages éclats de rire. Des pierres, détachées du flanc de la montagne, sifflent au-dessus de leurs têtes ou s'écrasent à côté d'eux. De temps à autre, ils entendent un grondement sourd, comme d'un bloc de rocher roulant des hauteurs cachées.

Les oreilles de Rêverie vibrent alors. Elle sent qu'elle connait cette voix dans les ténèbres. Quand un de ces souvenirs lui revient mémoire. Elle perd la notion de la réalité et se retrouve dans une dimension autre. Une personne se trouve devant elle. Une personne vêtue de blanc avec un visage long, des yeux gris, un front large. Ses cheveux et sa barbe sont blancs avec des mèches grises. La personne regarde Rêverie. Mais pas la réelle, juste le souvenir d'elle. Elle est à genou, les poignets attachés, ses cheveux ne sont pas blonds, ses yeux ne sont pas bleus et son cristal n'est pas couleur du soleil. Le choc de se voir tel qu'elle est réellement, ramène l'hybride à la réalité. Elle hurle.

- C'est la voix de Saroumane !

Le magicien gris se tourne vers la femme. Là encore il la regarde avec un air désapprobateur. Rêverie s'énerve.

- Mais quoi ! C'est vrai !

- Faites silence Rêverie !

Elle le regarde méchamment à cause du nom qu'il a utilisé. « **C'est quand que tu vas me nommer Serah Bordel !** » Il l'ignore et entame une incantation dans le but de protéger la compagnie. Seulement un éclair transperce les nuages noirs et la femme se rend compte que le magicien gris ne parviendra pas à empêcher la voix de les tuer. Elle place sa main contre son cristal et exhorte sa magie.

- Que de part le sang d'adil raid qui coule dans mes veines, la bulle de l'élément air protège la compagnie de l'être qui utilise la magie !

Le cristal se met à luire et des mains de l'adil raid se forment un courant qui enveloppe les membres de la communauté. Un nouvel éclair frappe alors les flancs de la montagne est une avalanche tombe. Quelques minutes passent et la neige se met à fondre. Une fois terminée, toutes les personnes parviennent à s'extirper. Gandalf se retourne violemment et observe l'hybride. Il est sur le point de se mettre en colère quand Aragorn s'oppose à lui.

- Non ! Elle vient de nous sauver !

- Au dépend de sa force vitale !

En effet, quand la magie de Rêverie se rompt, une grande fatigue l'assaille. Mais elle a tout de même la force de faire face au magicien gris. Le nain déclare, coupant l'animosité entre les deux magiciens.

- Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas continuer de prendre ce chemin.

Gandalf regarde le nain. Mais le magicien semble soucieux. Pippin s'écrie d'un air misérable.

‑ Mais que pouvons nous faire?

Rêverie, qui sent que c'est le moment ou jamais de parler, s'exprime avec la noblesse propre aux anciennes reines du Gondor.

- Nous pouvons faire demi-tour. Et si ma mémoire est exact, il existe un chemin qui n'a été emprunté que par les nains il y a bien longtemps. Sais-tu de quel chemin je parle Gimly ?

- Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien. Et je vous suis reconnaissant que vous le mentionnez ainsi, princesse des forêts et des hommes. Vous parlez des mines de la Morïa.

A ces mots, le magicien gris réagit fortement.

- Non, nous passerons par les falaises de la montagne.

L'hybride s'agace et le montre clairement en étant impertinente.

- Vous avez peut-être plus d'années de vie que moi, mais sachez que moi, j'ai des yeux partout. Et mes yeux regardent des hobbits totalement gelés de la tête aux pieds ! De plus, ce n'est pas vous qui portait l'anneau !

Le magicien réfléchit, malgré lui, aux propos piquants de l'hybride. «** Du sang royal dans les veines. C'est certain, mais la personne en face de moi est Rêverie Pacifica Denalïha. Même dans ces propos, ce n'est pas elle mais sa sœur aînée qui parle. Elle a tout pris de sa sœur. Son chagrin est sans doute bien plus grand que je ne le croyais au départ. Mais même si ce n'est pas la mentalité de Rêverie, elle a tout de même raison.** » Gandalf parle alors à Frodon.

- Soit, ce sera donc au porteur de l'anneau de décider.

Le hobbit, qui ne s'attend pas à donner son avis, et relativement anxieux. Boromir en profite pour dire son avis. Même s'il a du mal à cause de l'enchantement de l'hybride car il va la contredire. Avec force, il tente tout de même de parler.

- C'est un nom de sinistre augure... et je … je…ne vois pas non plus la nécessité d'aller là. Si nous ne pouvons traverser les montagnes, allons vers le sud jusqu'à la Trouée de Rohan, où les hommes sont bien disposés envers les miens, par la route que j'ai prise pour venir. Ou bien nous pourrions aller au-delà et traverser l'Isen pour passer au Longestran et au Lebennin, et arriver ainsi en Gondor des régions voisines de la mer.

L'hybride explique alors que les choses ont changé depuis que sa venue dans le Nord, mais que l'Anneau ne doit pas approcher d'Isengard, dans toute la mesure où ce pourra être évité car le magicien blanc est devenu mauvais. La Trouée de Rohan leur est donc interdite tant que qu'ils accompagnent le Porteur. Le magicien gris rajoute, coupant l'hybride.

- Quant à la route plus longue, nous ne pouvons nous permettre un tel délai. Un pareil voyage pourrait prendre un an, et nous passerions par maintes régions vides et sans asile. Elles n'en seraient pas sûres pour autant. Les yeux attentifs de Saroumane comme de l'Ennemi sont fixés dessus. En venant vers le nord, Boromir, vous n'étiez aux yeux de l'Ennemi qu'un seul voyageur égaré du Sud, et vous ne présentiez aucun intérêt pour lui : il avait l'esprit tout occupé par la poursuite de l'Anneau. Mais vous revenez à présent comme membre de la Compa gnie de l'Anneau, et vous êtes en danger tant que vous resterez avec nous. Le danger augmentera à chaque lieue que nous ferons en direction du sud sous le ciel nu. Depuis notre tentative ouverte de passer le col, notre situation est devenue plus désespérée, je le crains. Je vois maintenant peu d'espoir, si nous ne disparaissons pendant un temps en dissimulant notre piste. Mon avis n'est donc ni d'aller par les montagnes ni de les contourner, mais de passer par-dessous. C'est en tout cas une route que l'Ennemi s'attendra le moins à nous voir prendre.

Rêverie ne tient plus et déclare avec une voix remplie de profond dégoût.

- « Votre avis », certainement pas monsieur le magicien ! Vous avez juste écouté nos avis divergents entre Aragorn et moi-même !

- Je suis navré de vous avoir offensé mademoiselle princesse.

Elle ne dit rien, mais sa réponse est tout de même sans appel. Boromir parle alors à l'intention de Gandalf.

- Nous ne savons pas à quoi il s'attend. Il peut fort bien surveiller toutes les routes, tant probables qu'improbables. Dans ce cas, pénétrer dans la Moria serait se jeter dans un piège, qui ne vaudrait guère mieux que d'aller frapper aux portes mêmes de la Tour Sombre. Le nom de la Morïa est noir.

- Vous parlez de choses que vous ne connaissez pas, en comparant la Morïa à la place forte de Sauron. Je suis le seul parmi vous à avoir jamais été dans les cachots du Seigneur Ténébreux, et seulement dans son ancienne et moins importante résidence de Dol Guldur. Qui passe les portes de Dol Guldur ne revient pas. Mais je ne vous mènerais pas dans la Morïa s'il n'y avait pas d'espoir d'en ressortir. S'il y a là des orques, cela pourrait se révéler mauvais pour nous, c'est vrai. Mais la plupart des orques des Monts Brumeux furent dispersés ou détruits à la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Les Aigles rendent compte que les orques se rassemblent de nouveau des terres lointaines, mais on peut espérer que la Morïa est encore libre. II y a même une chance qu'il y ait des Nains et que l'on y puisse trouver, dans quelque salle profonde de ses ancêtres, Balïn fils de Fundïn. Quoi qu'il en puisse être, il faut prendre le chemin que dicte la nécessité!

A ce nom, le nain déclare qu'il le suivra car il souhaite voir les salles de Durïn, quel que soit le sort qui l'y attende. Le porteur, mû par le nain et la motivation de l'hybride, déclare qu'il souhaite prendre ce chemin souterrain. C'est avec un nouvel entrain que la compagnie se rend donc sur le chemin menant aux mines de la Morïa.


End file.
